


No One Does it Like Han

by ChibiPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: '“No one does it like Han,”Chan wondered how many Stays really grasped that statement, how many fully understood what he was trying to convey, and how many simply saw an enamored leader proud of his friend. He hoped most truly understood. That most could tell just how impactful and important that statement was. How honest, how factual, how awestruck that statement was.'Chan thinks back on those moments where Jisung proved just how one of a kind he really was.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Could be platonic or hinting at more
Comments: 23
Kudos: 198





	No One Does it Like Han

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I'm back again so soon! (don't expect weekly updates O_o I just kinda found a flame for this one XD)
> 
> Thanks for being here -- hope you enjoy <3

_“No one does it like Han,”_

Chan wondered how many Stays really grasped that statement, how many fully understood what he was trying to convey, and how many simply saw an enamored leader proud of his friend. He hoped most _truly_ understood. That most could tell just how impactful and important that statement was. How honest, how factual, how awestruck that statement was.

Chan had known for years, assumed others did as well – not just his members, but other artists; fans; friends; family; JYP himself – they all had to have seen it. After all, it only took Chan a few minutes to understand the power that one Han Jisung possessed.

Jisung fought hard at everything he did. Chan recognized that determination easily. He could see that light switch somewhere deep in the recesses of Jisung. That switch that would click and suddenly his eyes would be fire and nothing would prevent him from achieving his goals.

The first time Chan thought about Jisung, really thought about his potential, Jisung had been goofing around. Not overly so, but still enough that the dance coach called him out on it;

*~*~*~*

“Han Jisung? Perhaps you’d like to show the group your perfect dance? Clearly, you have no intention of learning today, so I insist you demonstrate your great talent.” The man wasn’t the nicest of instructors, Chan had seen him make new trainees cry – even old trainees – and even though he’d only known Jisung for three months, Chan was immediately worried the younger boy would be one of the many brought to tears by the instructor.

Except he wasn’t. Jisung was many things, emotional and feeling among them, but this was a challenge and so he simply did it.

The dance wasn’t perfect, but it had flare. And when another trainee started to beatbox for him, Jisung started to improvise rap lyrics as he danced.

“Huh, Jisungie is something else,” Chan muttered quietly – easily unheard over the growing chaos.

It was soon after that, that the two really became close. Started working together, training together, even relaxing together.

People often joked, members and Stays alike, that Jisung was Chan’s first stray; his first teammate; his first maknae. And they were right. 

However, Jisung was more than that. People sometimes forgot, or put it farther down in the list, but Jisung was Chan’s friend before he was anything else. 

*~*~*~*

It wasn’t like Jisung never struggled. There were plenty of times when everything became too much when Chan would watch helplessly as tears poured.

Chan had always been open about his own mental health, likely a result of growing up in Australia and having such an open and supportive family. He learned quickly that South Korea, for all its advantages and advancements, lagged behind on that front. People didn’t talk about mental health, certainly not their own, and most certainly not about a _‘man’s mental health.’_ Chan noticed that early on, but the gravity didn’t fully hit him until later.

Jisung and him had been nearly inseparable since they started working on stuff together. They’d eat together, walk together, write together, practice together, even room together – though they weren’t technically roommates at the time. Chan had noticed subtle things about Jisung’s personality that was so _Jisung_ – like how the younger likes go squat low when he focused, how easily startled he could be, how infectious his laugh was – every instance made Chan smile and further solidified Chan’s desire to be in a group with him.

Chan noticed other things too, the slight panic that would cross Jisung’s outspoken eyes when they’d go into a crowded room. The large breath and weighty swallow that came with the sight of a crowd. Though how bad it actually was didn’t ever click with Chan, not until it was right in front of his face.

The two had decided to attend a GOT7 concert, neither were well known and Chan hadn’t bothered to tell BamBam so they were just two of the many fans. 

It had started early on, Jisung’s babbling became quieter, replaced with fidgeting and wide eyes. He claimed nothing was wrong.

“I’m simply excited Hyung,”

To Chan, it seemed untrue at the time but he didn’t push it. And as the concert continued he, regrettably, forgot about it.

As his friends left the stage for the final time, Chan turned ready to start to leave the venue like everyone else when he noticed it. Jisung was smiling, but pale and tight. He was tense and practically vibrating on the spot; a string wound too tightly on a violin being roughly run over by a bow at the hand of an ill practiced child.

“Sung?” Even in the dim light and over the sound of the crowd Chan could see Jisung start almost violently and could hear the sudden gasp of breath. The latter was concerning because the gasp didn’t seem to have stemmed from surprise, “Sungie? Are you alright?” Jisung gave a curt nod and proceeded to lead the way through the densely packed crowd. Chan doubted Jisung’s answer but followed as best he could nonetheless, ever watching Jisung’s small frame quake silently as he did.

It took nearly twenty minutes for them to escape the crowd and another five before Jisung slowed down enough for Chan to fully look at him. 

Jisung had regained some color, seemed to have steadied, expected for that ‘wide-eyed close to panic look.’ When Chan went to ask if he was alright again, Jisung cut him off with another curt action – a shake this time – and the clipped words, “later,” shortly after.

Chan would have liked “later” to have been that same night, but it wasn’t. Nor was it that same week, whatever struggle Jisung encountered that night at the concert was held close to his chest, and Chan longed to pry it free.

It didn’t take a crowbar or even a second question for Chan to get his answer.

Nearly two weeks after the concert, Jisung came to the room that Chan often used as a studio with a heavy sigh and locking the door behind him, “okay, just stop and I’ll tell you alright? But you can’t be out there talking about, I don’t want to get kicked out.”

“What?” 

“The look! You gotta stop with the ‘I’m unsure you are alright I must watch you carefully because I care please don’t die’ look!”

Chan pauses for a moment, trying to grasp the laundry list length title his ‘look’ apparently had, “What?”

Jisung sighed dramatically and sunk into one of the well-worn chairs. As he did his peppy vibrato slowly vanished, “since the concert you’ve look worried. I’m fine – generally – I just, I don’t know, big crowds aren’t my thing – people I don’t know – social shit. Makes me really uncomfortable,” he’d looked down at the table once he sat and had yet to look up, missing the obvious look of concern Chan was giving him, “like, _really_ , uncomfortable sometimes. The school nurse in Malaysia said she thought it was ‘extreme social anxiety’ or whatever. But, I don’t know,” Jisung slumped, curling more into himself, “I guess it could be… based on what I’ve read, but...that’s _bad,_ ya know?”

“No, I don’t know that it’s _bad_ ,” Chan leveled his voice, this was unexpected, “have you told your parents? Or been to a real doctor,”

The miserable laugh was answer enough, “you kidding? I guess my mom might get it...but, and then if I got – if a doctor said something I’d be out of the company for sure… you know that Chris-hyung…” he carefully pulled himself back upright, “it’s not that big a deal. I can work with it.”

That hurt. The idea that Jisung could ‘work with it’ that it wasn’t a big thing, hurt Chan to the core, “I know you’re one of a kind Ji, but even the strongest need help sometimes,” he watched Jisung swallow thickly, watched Jisung’s eyes shift upwards, “I don’t think the company’s going to care – and I think it’s more important that you’re taken care of,”

Jisung’s eyes were Chan’s weakness – his ability to make the Aussie laugh too, but the eyes. They held something words couldn’t always describe.

“You think so?”

“Jisungie, I swear to you that the company won’t kick you out because of this. I swear that Changbin and Felix won’t care either. No one will think less of you, okay?”

There was a contemplative moment before Jisung spoke up, stronger and more confident than before, “No one who matters.”

*~*~*~*

Chan always knew Jisung was a light, Felix may be the sun, but Ji was not to be ignored. Together they could light up a room no matter how large or small. 

And both helped brighten Chan’s world, but there was something about Jisung that cleared the darkness with such strength and joy.

When Woojin left, Chan thought it was over. Here they were, a group founded on ‘9 or none’ with eight members. By definition, they were now ‘none,’ unless he’d been lying since the beginning. And he hadn’t been. He wanted Stray Kids to be one of _those_ groups. The kind that survives through the years, through members enlisting, through members marrying, through joy, hope, sadness, fear, pain – the whole thing. That dream was shattered. Oh, he’d fought for it, begged for it, and cried for it. But it crashed to the floor and scattered to the edges; broken beyond hope.

Chan knew that this wasn’t a productive way of thinking. Plenty groups survived members leaving, plenty bounced back, plenty held strong. And he also knew that the others really needed him to be optimistic _._ But damn.

The studio had become Chan’s sanctuary. Changbin came and went with relative silence. As did some of the others, Felix dropped by once looking devastated; which killed Chan. Hyunjin came by twice looking just about as bad as Felix. 

The ground was crumbling beneath him.

Chan was somewhere in this spiral when the locked door opened, “I brought meat and cake! Turn off your computer.”

Jisung was struggling to carry in the four bagged boxes he’d somehow shifted into one hand while he unlocked the door. His backpack, clearly weighed down by drinks and god knows what else, awkwardly hung low hitting his thigh, “Help would be great first though Hyung!! I’m dying!”

Without thinking Chan quickly assisted, a smile somehow effortlessly finding its way to his face, “How much food did you bring!?”

“Barely enough!” Jisung huffed managing to place the boxes he still carried down on the table, “considering it’s you we are talking about anyway, I’m sure I should have gotten at least three more orders.”

“Fair,” Chan felt a smile pull at his lips, “What are you doing here Ji Ji? I thought you had a meeting with your therapist this afternoon.”

Jisung hummed opening the bags and spreading out the food, “I did. She doesn’t want to change the meds until after we have our comeback. To ‘see if I am just being paranoid’ about everything,” he air quoted the woman’s words before fishing out the drinks and dessert he had in the bad, “But it’s all good.”

Chan sighed angrily, “That’s not how that works…” he’d had a hard enough time getting Jisung to even make this appointment, the younger often was reluctant at going especially if they were working – and they were always working, but it had been a bad few weeks.

“She’s better than the last dude.”

“I don’t care,” Chan’s previous sadness was replaced in a flash. Jisung’s previous therapist, the first one he had ever seen, informed the anxious – then teen – Jisung that he needed to ‘get over it’ and ‘grow up.’ While Jisung had just returned to the their shared dorm defeated, Chan had been livid.

“Aw, Chanie cares~” Jisung dodged the half-hearted hit without even needing to move from the chair he’d been sitting in with a spark of giggles.

“I mean it Sungie…if you need to see someone else we can –“

“’find you someone who will help you. One bad experience doesn’t mean they will all be bad. I promise,’” Jisung kindly imitated – they had had this conversation at least twice before, “I know, I remember last time Hyung. Really, don’t worry. I mentioned it to our manager already.”

Chan felt himself relax, truly relax, and then the smell of the hot food reached his nose. The loud rumble that filled the room moments later from his stomach caused Jisung to cackle.

“See! I knew I should have brought you more food.”

“What would I be doing without you Ji?”

Instead of responding Jisung pushed a loaded plate in front of Chan, “eat.”

“Yes, sir!” Chan shoved a large spoonful into his mouth and practically melted, “So good – Ji, you’re the one and only J.One in my heart!”

“Better be,” Jisung had shoved food into his mouth already and stuffed his cheeks in order to speak, “that shit should be copywritten by now”

*~*~*~*

Things were insane, absolutely insane. Every morning Chan woke up and from the second he clicked his phone on, he knew just how insane the day was. Between the global pandemic, the needs of his family, friends, and members, and their comebacks – plural – they were busy.

Their first full album was on the horizon and Chan was so excited, but also terrified.

The others were also feeling it, though none of them had actually said anything to him.

“Hyung, are you sure you are up to helping me with this?” Hyunjin asked for the third time since they sat down.

“Yes. A hundred times yes, Jinnie!” Chan wasn’t angry, and so he was careful to keep the mild annoyance out of his voice. More than anything, he was tired, “I’m just having trouble focusing today, ya know?”

“’Cause Sungie is posting that new video today? _Close_. He’s nervous enough, you don’t need to be nervous for him.”

Chan chuckled warmly at that assumption, “Oh I’m not nervous at all. I know that song well remember. Stays will love it. I’m just sleepy.”

“Oh hey look!! Speak of the devil, it’s up! Let’s watch it, please,” Hyunjin practically begged, his own half-written song forgotten on the table and his phone already loading the new video, “I’ve heard the song, but I want to see the video,”

“Sure I want –“

“Shh,”

Jisung looked angelic. Being shown on camera in a light that wasn’t as common when he was with the other members in videos. He glowed.

“Damn,” Hyunjin whistled lowly, “How can I make fun of him for that one? I guess I just have to tell him he did great, huh?” the playful questions came as the video closed, “Jeez, Chan-hyung look at his view count! It’s already so high.”

“No one does it like our Jisungie,”

Hyunjin snorted, though not unkindly, “You’re such a ‘dad friend,’”

“A what?!”

Hyunjin ducked out of the way snickering.

*~*~*~*

Talking to Stay was always great – comforting, stabilizing, and rejuvenating – but getting home was also wonderful. Chan had spent so much of his short walk home thinking about Jisung that it felt oddly poetic to see his J.One lounging on the floor, swimming in oversized sweats and a cup of steaming tea near his hand, computer, phone, and notebook nearby, and head bobbing lightly.

“Hyung! You’re home a bit earlier than expected. I’m not finished yet,”

“Good to see you too Sungie,”

“Hey, you know that idea I had last week? That one where Lix is the center vocal and Minho-hyung is the primary backup, where all the others act as percussion?” Jisung had scrambled, somewhat gracefully, to his feet awaiting Chan’s response.

“I think so? Sung, you have had nothing but ideas for weeks,”

“Right! So I wrote it and, I know I’ll need your help fixing the production side of it, but I also think I have the basic comp down. I even have a guide…but I was only able to get a few layers in before you got home,” Jisung’s entire body was sparkling, “Will you listen?”

Chan no sooner nodded before Jisung dove back to the ground to grab his computer, “No one does it like Han,”

The muttering was missed, but the meaning never would be missed on Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Stray Kids how much inspiration you give me~~ Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I know things are crazy right now, but I hope you can find happiness in something, that you and your loved ones are healthy, and that you are safe. Much love and I hope you enjoyed <3 <3
> 
> This is inspired by Chan's last VLive XD btw


End file.
